


Me and you are so alike

by whoevencares



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 24/7 coffee shop, Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, they both need to sleep poor things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoevencares/pseuds/whoevencares
Summary: He watched the boy chug down half of the coffee concoction. Then pausing for a second only to take a breath, Ryan promptly cracked open a can of monster energy drink and poured it straight into the half empty mug."Oh Jesus. Me and you are so alike," Josh thought to himself, as he watched the boy tip back the now once again filled mug. But then the boy stopped drinking and set his mug down, turning towards Josh. "Sorry, what? And why do you say that?" Ryan asked with his eyebrows sarcastically raised. "Uh shit. I didn’t mean to say that out loud," Josh groaned slumping his head onto the counter."You know, you could help me write about the negative significance of climate change, and then we'd be even more alike," Ryan said with a purposely monotone voice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> thankyou my wonderful beta @halseyschemicalromance

Josh would classify himself as _broke, unorganised_ and also a _broke-unorganised-college-student_. That's why when an advert was posted for an overnight barista job at a local coffee shop, he put his application in before he even had time to blink.

This particular coffee shop was pretty rad if Josh said so himself. During the day hipsters flocked and swarmed the café, but during the night it was mostly empty. Because hipsters wouldn't _dare_ to be mainstream and pull an all nighter.

At most he got around ten customers a night, which was spread out from 9pm to 6am. Most of it was spent napping and cramming, but predominantly napping. The lighting was low enough that Josh could easily get some shut eye without being blinded by neon lights. 

The coffee shop had a homely feel, with the classic deer antlers and exposed brick wall. Josh didn’t want to seem tumblr, but he had to admit it was what they called 'aesthetically pleasing'. Wires weaved across the ceiling and bulbs hung down, glowing orange. The best part of the shop being desolate 99% of the time, was that Josh could play whatever music he wanted and not be judged. So what if he marathons Disney soundtracks to release pent up energy? So what if he belts out duos with himself with the energy that magically appears once you've gone way past the state of exhausted?

\----

_ding_

Josh rubbed his eyes open and padded over to the back of the counter. Spinning around (and attempting not to seem like he was still half asleep) he pressed his palms against the cooling dark granite and smiled.

"Hello, and what can I get for you?”

"Can I get like uh, an espresso," mumbled the boy, sporting a weighted down backpack and messy hair sticking out from under a beanie.

"Sure I can do th-"

"But like, triple it?" The boy sighed. Josh knew oh too well how he felt.

"Well I can do a quadruple espresso, but that’s as high as we go."

"Sign me up."

"Sure thing. So, what's your name?" Josh grinned.

"Why do you need my name. I'm the only person here. It's not like you're going to lose my cup or mistake someone else for me," The boy snapped defensively.

"Okay Mr. Salty-Door-Knob, I didn't realise asking a cute boys name was such an offense."

Almost instantly a pink blush rose to the boys flustered cheeks. 

"O-oh," He stuttered.

"So…your name then?"

"It's j-just Ryan," He smiled.

"Oh, well I'm 'just' Josh then," Josh returned. "Nice to meet you."

\----

Josh didn’t bother with a getting out a tray, and instead walked up to the table and set down the steaming mug of radioactive coffee by the side of Ryan's large pile of schoolwork, and overheating laptop.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome…'just' Ryan." Josh smirked.

"If that's they way we're gonna work, then okay…" Ryan paused for suspense, and Josh knew what was going to follow. "'…’just' Josh."

With both elbows against the bar, he debated how unprofessional it would be if he just fell asleep right now on his favourite armchair in the café. He should have brought his friend’s ukulele along with him. At least then he'd be educating himself, even if it was a skill he couldn't write in his CV. Damn it. He wished Tyler was there to play the ukulele to him, because he couldn't play for shit, and he knew his effort levels were far too low to get anywhere with the thing.

He watched the boy chug down half of the coffee concoction. Then paused for a second only to take a breath, he promptly cracked open a can of monster energy drink and poured it straight into the half empty mug.

"Oh Jesus. Me and you are so alike," Josh thought to himself, as he watched the boy tip back the now once again filled mug. But then the boy stopped drinking and set his mug down, turning towards Josh. 

"Sorry, what? And why do you say that?" Ryan asked with his eyebrows sarcastically raised. 

"Uh shit. I didn’t mean to say that out loud," Josh groaned and slumped his head onto the counter.

"You know, you could help me write about the negative significance of climate change, and then we'd be even more alike," Ryan said with a purposely monotone voice.

Lifting his head up off the counter, and chuckling, Josh walked over and took a seat opposite Ryan. Resting his elbows on the limited amount of table that wasn't covered in Ryan's stuff, he regretted not making himself a quadruple espresso shot while making Ryan's. 

"Sucks to be you, I dropped chem in high school."

"This isn't chemistry," Ryan grumbled. "I can't even believe you thought that low of me. This is _geography_."

"Well then, let me rephrase. Sucks to be you, I dropped _geography_ in high school."

Ryan emitted a deep groan and threw both of his hands over his face. 

"Doesn't mean I can't help you though. A little mental and spiritual support never hurt anyone." Josh laughed.

\----

"THANK JESUS! I'm finally done," Ryan hollered while tipping his head back and stretching his stiff spine.

"Ya know, I hate to be a bitch. But it would have been polite to thank me instead of Jesus," Josh smirked. 

"Well then," Ryan teased, slipping his laptop into his backpack, "My dearest Josh," He began, with an overly posh forced voice, "Thank you for your motivational speeches and quotes. My favourite had to be the entire Shia LaBeouf speech _with_ actions and added sound effects."

"I'm glad I helped," Josh winked, "And if you ever find yourself in the same situation, you know where to come."

As Ryan opened the door, he turned back to say "Oh. Then I would definitely be expecting me," And then he was gone. 

\----

Josh resumed the Disney soundtrack he was currently working his way through - Aladdin - and started to clean the work surface before his shift ended. Procrastination was key in a job like this. Josh left tiding until 5:45am on the dot, in which he then cleaned up every mug and crumb that had been left during the night. What was the point in continuously cleaning, when there were enough tables for someone to choose a clean table to sit on? Any cleanliness was just going to be mucked up after he cleaned it anyway.

As Josh picked up the empty mug from the empty table, he noticed a graffitied napkin that had been slipped strategically underneath the mug.

As well as a couple doodles, it included a number along side "hmu ;) - from 'Mr. Salty Door Knob'"

\---

fin

**Author's Note:**

> (I thought this was funny when I wrote it and then I woke up and read it again and realised that I have a bad sense of humour)


End file.
